Under Covers
by RedLipstickPress
Summary: When Bella is transfered to NYC to work as a detective with her new partner Edward, they have to work together to track down who is behind all these bank robberies. But when they go under cover and pose as a couple to track down the culprit will they be able to figure it out or will Edward try to keep charming the pants off Bella? LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

I sat at my office desk with my legs crossed and laid back in my new chair. I'd have to remind myself to buy one with wheels at the bottom so I could spin around. I could get used to this new job. But I'd rather be outside doing work especially since it was just starting to get nice out again. I was fiddling around with some pens when I heard a knock against the make-shift wall.

There stood a nice, tall good looking guy with a flop of copper looking hair on his head. He was smiling wide at me and I couldn't help the urge but to smile back.

"Hi, you must be Bella", he stepped towards me and held out his hand for me to shake. I firmly gripped his hand in mine. "I'm Edward. You're my new partner."

Hmm...well I could get used to this.

"Well hello, Edward. It's nice to meet you." I was frozen. I couldn't stop looking at him. There was a long pause before he finally retracted his hand from mine and stepped back so I could fully look at him. He ran his hand threw his hair and said, "Maybe we could get some lunch today and get to know one another since we'll be working with each other for awhile...unless either of us gets moved or transferred to different units or fired or-"

I couldn't help but to laugh, "I plan on staying here for a while, Edward. Don't worry I won't be like your last partner." I said to him as I raised my eyebrows to look up at him.

"How do you know about Rick?" Edward furrowed his brows together. And I laughed again, "I know more about Rick than you probably do." Edward furrowed his brows even more if that was possible and just kept staring at me. As if he was trying to figure me out. I laughed again and got up out of my chair to stand.

"Come on. Let's go grab lunch now since I have to meet with Marcus later." Edward followed behind me as we went to get food. Apparently our boss, Marcus, told Edward to come to my desk and introduce himself as my partner in crime. I was a little curious as to who I would be working on cases with. But I had a feeling that once I got to know Edward we would get along just fine. I am pretty easy going and a quick learner. From what Rick had told me about Edward, he seemed like a pretty nice guy and very smart. Rick told me he was a Dartmouth graduate, but had always wanted to be a detective just like me. He had also said that Edward could be horn dog sometimes and even said that he might hit on me. I just laughed when he said that and told him I could handle it. Edward had made no moves yet, but I was just too overwhelmed about getting my dream job.

I was so glad I was able to snag a job out here in New York city. It's where the crime scenes existed. I'd definitely pick up more cases here than I would back at home in Forks, Washington. There wasn't much going on there anyways. Although my father was sad that I didn't want to stay with him and help him as chief of police there. But he understood that there really wasn't any detective work going on in the small town of Forks. An old buddy of his who he worked with, Rick, was retiring as a detective in New York city. My father, Charlie, had kept in touch with Rick over the years and Rick said his boss Marcus, was looking for a replacement once Rick was leaving. It seemed perfect and it all happened so quickly because before I knew it I was on a plan headed to JFK. I had an interview with Marcus and he had called me back right away and said I was hired. I moved back about a month later and now here I was at lunch with Rick's old partner, getting to know him and starting work.

I had only moved into the city a four days ago. Thank god I found a reasonable apartment over by Central Park. Well everyone I knew kept hounding me that the apartment was a reasonable price for the location and size. It was a one bedroom with a decent size kitchen and living room. And you actually could see a bit of the park, but mostly my view was of buildings. I didn't move in much except for my bed, a couch I found, a dresser and a few tables. Charlie was shipping most of my things since I didn't drive to the city. There was no use in bringing along my old red pick up in a city that wasn't driveable. My office building was only a twenty minute walk from my place so the car stayed in Forks. I had bought most of my furniture in the city, but other things like some of my clothes, pictures and electronics were getting shipped to me.

Thank god my mother, Renee, bought me a kindle two Christmases ago, otherwise I'd beg Charlie to ship my book collection. Which wasn't small. I loved to read, but I also loved my crime fighting shows. I'd have to withhold on watching television for a couple of days until my TV arrived. _Sigh_.

It was exciting to finally live on my own after 25 years. I needed this and my job now would accommodate me for a very long time as far as I was concerned. I knew I had always wanted to be a detective ever since I saw all those shows on TV and of course with the influence of living with Charlie. Even though he was a cop, I knew exactly what I wanted to go into. I learned so much growing up, having him as a father. I knew how to lock someone in position and have their hands behind their back by the time I was eleven. Even then I knew and now here I was. Sitting at lunch with Edward, my investigative partner. Things couldn't be more real.

"So Bella, you single?" Edward said as he was stuffing his face with a hamburger. _Oh boy, this should be fun._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

****Lunch with Edward went fine. I was more concerned with the fact that I had to meet with Marcus afterward. Marcus didn't seem like the rainbows, butterflies and cuddly type, so I was a little nervous. He was quite the opposite in fact. My first week on the job was spent filing out paper work after paper work. It was agonizing. I have hand cramps from signing my name so much.

Edward and I ate lunch together almost everyday and I had met a few more people within the office. Angela, who had mousy brown hair and round glasses worked in the lower floors and Edward and I would be working with her as soon as Marcus assigned us a case. She was our forensic scientist, who would be testing DNA samples and fingerprints. Along side her was Ben. He was our techie guy and mainly just knew anything that had to do with technology. They were total nerds and I loved it.

Edward on the other hand was such a player. He managed to succeed in getting my phone number on the first day. Mainly because we're partners, but he doesn't understand boundaries. He had gotten it after begging to buy me drinks as a celebratory congrats on the new job, I declined and told him I was still in the process of moving in and told him we could celebrate another time, but then he had insisted on helping me move in. The guy just wouldn't quit. It's funny though, because the first thing Marcus told me about office rules was that there was no dating anyone in the office. Especially Edward because he is my partner. But that didn't stop Edward from hitting on me.

Yesterday, in fact, he had asked me if I wanted to get drinks with him after work. It wasn't that I didn't want to go, but rather all of my boxes I've been waiting for finally arrived and I still had so much to organize in my tiny apartment. I told Edward another time we could go out and get drinks. After all he was just being nice to me and said that I should go out and meet people in the city, since I was new, and that he would help.

Edward really was sweet. A little forward, but sweet. I just have a lot on my plate since moving to the big apple that my head isn't even in 'hot boyfriend material alert'. All I've been doing since I've gotten here is unpack, fill out paper work, nap, eat and unpack again. The boxes keep coming and won't seem to end.

I spoke to my father this morning and told him to hold off on sending me some of my things right now because I just don't have enough space for anything in my apartment yet. All of my kitchen supplies had just arrived and I couldn't wait to unpack it and not eat takeout for once. I miss cooking anyways. I used to cook Charlie dinner all the time back home. He told me he misses my home made meals and lunches I would make him. He better not be eating at the diner every single day, like I told him.

I was sitting at my desk, staring blankly at my computer screen when Edward walked in. He had on a slim, tailored fitting navy suit with a skinny pale yellow tie with designs on it. The buttons on his jacket were undone and he looked like he just flew into my little cubicle because his jacket flew up from underneath him, making a cape.

"We need to be in Marcus' office right now. He has an assignment for us." Edward rushed out. An assignment already? I thought I'd be doing some desk work since I was new and everything. Now this got me excited. My first _real_ assignment! Charlie would be proud. "Come on, Bella."

_Right. Assignment. Marcus. Now._

I shot right up and brushed down my skirt and followed Edward. Marcus' office was on the 35th floor and we were on the 31st.

_Elevator it is._

We got in and Edward quickly pushed button 35 and hit the close door button behind me. "Why are we in such a rush?" I asked Edward. He was tapping his foot the whole time. The doors opened up, but not fast enough for Edward apparently as he huffed and tapped his foot some more.

_And I thought I was impatient._

"Marcus doesn't tolerate very well with tardiness Ms. Swan. I'm sure you'll learn that quickly." I still wasn't exactly sure where everything was around here so I just strut after Edward and followed him into Marcus' office.

"You two are late. I almost gave away this case to Newton and Crowley." Marcus hissed. He turned around from the file cabinet he was facing and in his hands was a folder. He was looking down and reading it as he glided into his seat. Edward had begun to take a seat across from Marcus and I followed suit and sat down in the chair next to him. "This one is from FBI, but is no longer FBI territory since this has gotten to be a dirtier case than originally thought, they handed it over to us."

"Guess those white collar suits couldn't handle it." Edward snickered towards me.

"Not quite, Mr. Cullen. This case is involved with theft of invaluable objects and bank accounts, but up until recently murder seems to be involved in this and our forensic labs will be more suitable for this case." Edward and I both nodded as we sat back and listened to Marcus tell us about our case.

"All over Manhattan, bank vaults were broken into and priceless artifacts along with money were stolen. They seem to be working as a team because there's no way one person can pull these robberies off. No fingerprints or DNA samples were left behind, up until bodies have shown up near these banks. There isn't a connection that points to these robberies, but we have a couple leads that show us to believe so. That's where you two come in. You must figure out who are behind these robberies and killings and find the connection between the two. It's obvious there is one, we just don't know what it is yet." He slid the large file over towards Edward and I. We both turned to one another as if we were both expecting the other to pick it up. Edward laid his hand on the file as Marcus continued, "Wait, there is one more thing." He got up and went over to the file cabinets again. He opened the middle drawer and pulled out yet another large file. He handed it to me this time. I opened it up and in there were pictures of the crime scenes along with bodies of the victims. I immediately shut it and gulped. "That holds the victims and their backgrounds." He pointed to the folder I held.

Edward and I held on to both folders and waited for further instructions. After what seemed like forever. Marcus shooed us back down to our offices and told us to get started and that this will be a long grueling case. I also had a feeling it was going to be a tester at my skills and patience level for this job.

This was my first real case, so of course I was really excited and nervous at the same time. I didn't even know where to begin, but I knew that I would have to face those images of the dead bodies in the folder and read over the case information and scenes. Edward pointed to the conference room which was across from my desk. I walked in and sat down the case folder on the table. Edward sat in a chair across from me and stuck his feet up with his hands behind his head, leaning backwards.

"Alrighty partner. First big case. This one looks like we're going to be here _all_ night. Good thing _I_ can go all night long." Edward winked at me. I just huffed and rolled my eyes.

_Oh boy. I bet you can, Edward. I bet you can._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

My head was bobbing down when I realized I almost nodded off. I snapped my head back up and looked at the clock. It read 10:13. It was a long day and I just wanted to go home and sleep. I couldn't look at one more page in the file. I had read all the details about each murder. I also had to look at the pictures; downside to being a detective was looking at the crime scene photos. There were only three murders, so there wasn't that much to base off of to conform a profile for our killer. But all the victims had nothing to do with the bank accounts. _Weird._

I looked over at Edward and found him glued to his computer screen. He had a coke can next to him along with some candy wrappers decorated on the table.

_Pig._

"Edward, did you find anything else on what was stolen?" I asked him. He was chewing on the end of a piece of licorice and noticed I was staring right at him. He popped his head to the side of the computer as he bit off the end of candy.

"What?"

"I said, did you find anything out of the ordinary on any of the art works that were stolen?"

"Hmm...well not really. But I am researching one of the pieces that was first broken into. It seems to me that our bank robber is into some kinky stuff." I came up and walked behind him so he could show me the piece. It was blown up on the screen and I noticed immediately that it was from the 1700's. "Well...not what we consider to be 'kinky' today. One of the paintings that was stolen was created during the Rococo period, back in the late 1700's. Artists created paintings that were discretely sexual. I mean it's not porn, but the artists created works that had sexual symbolism in them."

I leaned over his shoulder to get a better look at the painting he had on the screen. It looked very whimsical and pretty and more like a landscape drawing with a girl on a swing. "You see here," he pointed to the girl on the swing, "she is kicking her dress up and it is meant in a sexual way. And the man in the corner is reaching out towards his mistress in longing to be with her. Also the cherub statue there is holding his finger up to his mouth because this affair is meant to be a secret."

I took a step back, stopped and gave him a look. How did he know this? As if he read my mind, he answered, "what? I took an art history class in college." And there was my answer. Interesting. Edward did seem smarter than he came off as. I'd have to give him credit for that. "_Hmp_h", was all I had to say. I walked back to the other side of the table and sat back down in the chair. Edward closed his laptop and shuffled all the papers back into the case file. "We'll get back to this tomorrow, but for now I think you need to take me up on that offer for celebration drinks." I put all the pictures back in the folder and stood up with him.

"Hmm...I don't know Edward. It's pretty late." I contemplated.

"It's not late at all. Come on, Bella. You owe me." He looked straight at me. I actually was finished unpacking everything. And I felt bad about pushing back these 'celebratory drinks' that he promised me. Alright. _Alright_. He was starting to beg with his eyes again like he did the other day. "I'm gonna go downtown and meet up with my brother and our friends. They want to me you, what do you say?" He smiled and looked up at me for an answer.

"Wait, your brother and friends want to meet _me_?" Why would they want to meet me? I am very far from interesting and exciting. I always thought of myself as a plain, boring person who just hoped for good and justice in society.

"Yeah. They want to meet my new partner." Edward just shrugged as he grabbed his briefcase off the floor. We put everything away on our desks and headed towards the elevator doors.

"Okay." I pushed the 'down' button and stepped back to wait for the elevator to come.

"Okay, what?" The elevator dinged as the doors opened and we got in. I pushed for the ground floor and the doors closed.

"Okay, I'll come with you." I stood back against the corner of the elevator and looked at him. I turned to him with my finger pointing at him, "But not too late, okay?" He was looking down and ran his fingers through his unruly hair. He had on this crooked smile that made me smile back at him. He tilted his head up and nodded his head at me. I starting laughing because he was looking at me funny. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing. You just look so surprised about this, that's all." I responded.

"Well, _yeah_ that's because you've been rejecting me all week." The doors opened and we walked out and stepped out of the building into the cool night air.

"_No_, I've just been busy with the apartment, you know that." I said to him. Since I was still fairly new to the city, I didn't exactly know where we were going so instead I walked next to Edward's side and followed him down into the subway station. I paused and stopped at one of the machines to purchase a ticket. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the gate. "Come on, I've got a metro card. I'll just swipe for you."

"Oh, Edward. You don't have to _really_." I insisted. But he was still grabbing my arm and pulling me throw the gate. "No Bella. Everything is on me tonight. We're celebrating your new job, remember?" I just smiled up at him and whispered a small thanks to him.

We hopped on the next train that came by and since it wasn't that crowded we were able to sit down in seats next to each other. But since it was late, it seemed like all the weirdos of the city conjured up in the subway and were on this car. There was an awkward silence on this ride that seemed unusual for the city that never sleeps. One elderly lady with hair down to her butt started to sing an off key melody. I just turned to Edward slowly with my eyes bugged out. He turned towards me and we stared at each other until we couldn't contain our laughter. Some people were staring at us as we giggled as quietly as possible; trying not to be rude. The train stopped shortly and the old lady sang her way off the car.

Edward and I got off five minutes later and we walked out of the subway system and down a block to this small bar. It didn't seem so crowded for a Thursday night, but in this city, a little peace and quiet didn't hurt so much. Edward grabbed us a booth and we both took off our jackets and sat down. The waitress came by and was blatantly staring at Edward. And _boy, _did Edward stare back. I felt awkward for watching this scene play out in front of me but he was blatantly ogling her chest. She even leaned into him closer so he could get a better look. _Slut._ Edward ordered two beers while talking into her breasts. _Men, _I just rolled my eyes at him_._ As soon as she walked away with our order he took out his phone to check something and told me that Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie would be here shortly. This past week of eating lunch together with Edward, he told me about Emmett, his older brother and his fiancee, Rosalie. Also Jasper, who is their best friend and Alice who is Jasper's girlfriend and Rosalie's best friend. From what Edward told me about them, they all seem so close knit and pretty cool. Emmett is in the NYPD, Jasper is a teacher in the city and Alice and Rosalie own a clothing line together and have a store opening up in Soho soon.

The waitress came back with our drinks as Edward's phone rang. She placed down the drinks and twirled her hair as she looked at him. I was looking up, glaring at her and she noticed me and walked away. Edward answered the call, "Hey man. Yeah we're in here. We're sitting down in one of the booths to the left. Okay. See you in a few." He ended the call and told me that was Emmett that had just called. Not a minute went by when all of a sudden I heard a booming voice come from the entrance of the bar. I turned around to look and Edward leaned his head out of the booth, recognizing that sound. I looked over and a really tall, muscular guy with dark brown hair walked in hand and hand with a beautiful blonde and right behind them was a lean, tall guy with dirty blonde hair and he was holding hands with a short, spikey black haired woman. They came straight over to where we were sitting. And before Edward introduced me to them, I had already figured out who each of them were, just by what he told me. Edward stood up to greet them and gave each of them a hug. "Hey guys. I'd like you to meet Bella, my new partner at work," he turned to me. I went over to Edward and stuck my hand out to shake each of theirs.

"Hey Bella, I'm Emmett it's great to finally meet you." He grasped his large hand in mine and shook it almost violently. _Ouch._ I just laughed as I hoped to regain feeling back in my hand. "Nice to meet you too." I said. The blonde who I assumed was Rosalie because she was holding hands with Emmett was next to meet me. She seemed a little rigid and unfriendly, but I felt very intimidated standing next to her because she was just so pretty. She looked like she just walked off the runway and came straight here. Next I shook hands with Jasper and lastly Alice who greeted me. "It's so nice to meet you, Bella. I know we're going to be such great friends." And instead of shaking her hand she grabbed me and pulled me down into a hug. _Oh my god she's strong. Okay can't breathe here. _Edward stepped in and pulled me away from Alice's enthusiastic grip on me.

We all sat down and squeezed into the booth with the guys on one side and the girls on the other. The waitress later came over with more beers and everyone took one. Alice was sitting next to me and asked, "So Bella, what's it like working with this one over here?" She pointed at Edward and he just snickered and shook his head. I just laughed at him and said, "He's not _that_ bad." I was looking at Edward as I said this. "We just got assigned on a really big case today so we've been pretty busy."

"_Ooh._ What is the case about?" Alice asked while everyone leaned in to listen. I looked up at Edward as we stared at each other and had a silent conversation about who would answer the question. Edward decided he'd take one for the team and told them, "Well...Emmett I'm sure you've heard about it, but lately there've been some bank robberies and a few murders happening in the city."

"Oh, yeah. I read about that in the paper the other day. Someone was found dead right behind one of the banks on fifth, right?," Emmett said.

"Aw that's so sad. But I'm sure you can't really tell us all the details of the crime, but I hope you guys find the people who are behind this," Alice said. Edward and I just nodded, because we really weren't allowed to give out details about a case, but we would do our best to find out this killer and thief.

We changed topics as more drinks came and Alice and Rosalie were talking about the new store that they're opening. Alice was discussing the interior finishing touches that were still needed to be finished with Rosalie. From what they described the store sounded chic and modern looking, yet warm. They both invited me to go to the opening which was in a month and I looked over at Edward as he was nodding in encouragement. So I told them that I would love to go and check out the place sometime. Emmett had ordered a few more rounds of beer and by the time I looked at my phone it was already 12:10. I was getting a little bit tired and realized I had to find my way back to my apartment at this hour and I still didn't really know where I was going in this big city. Edward noticed that I realized what time it was and he could tell that I was about to get up and excuse myself for the night. Everyone else seemed to be talking about a recent trip they went on, and Edward got up to put on his jacket. Everyone stopped to look up at Edward as Jasper said, "You leaving already? We were only here for about two hours, man."

"Yeah, I think Bella and I are gonna go because we have a lot of work that needs to be done tomorrow," Edward said. I got up slowly and put on my jacket as well. I had to steady myself a bit because I forgot I was still in my heels from earlier. I said goodnight to everyone and Alice and I made plans to have lunch sometime next week. I didn't realize until I headed for the door that I was slightly drunk. Wearing heels and being so clumsy and drunk was just not a good equation. Edward and I walked out of the bar and I had to steady myself and he reached out to link his arm through mine. I giggled because I couldn't believe I was drunk and that I was letting Edward walk me home. He seemed very quiet though which was unusual because he was talking the whole night. So I spoke to break the silence, "So...uh thanks for taking me out tonight, Edward. I love not paying for drinks! I mean...uh...I had fun," I laughed and so did he.

"You're welcome, Bella." He responded.

"Your friends seem really nice and Alice...well I don't have a word yet for her but I can definitely see my self becoming friends with her. She's so...bouncy." Edward just laughed in agreement to my unexplicable definition for Alice.

"Yeah, she seems to have a liking to you. And she's one of a kind, truly. Too much energy I tell ya." I laughed and held on to him tighter because there was a bit of a chill in the air as we kept walking. "This one time, I remember it was a Sunday morning and Alice came barging into my apartment because we had plans for Jazz's surprise 25th birthday and she literally came bouncing on my bed at six in the morning to wake me up. SIX IN THE MORNING! Who does that?!" I was laughing out loud because I could totally see her doing that. "I was gonna kill her! I swear." He huffed. I kept giggling. Seriously, I had like four beers and I'm drunk? I need to contain my giggliness. _Haha! giggliness? That's a silly word. _I started laughing to myself.

_OKAY! What is with me?_

Finally I took a deep breath and tried to control myself. I looked around and recognized the area we were in and my apartment building was only a block away. "Hey Edward?" I said.

"Yeah?" He turned and looked down at me.

"You really didn't have to walk me home. I would've been fine by myself. I have a map you know."

Edward started to laugh, "Really, let's see this map then, Bella." So I grabbed my purse and opened it up. I stuck my hand in to shuffle it around to see if I could find it. _Where is it? Ugh! _

I finally felt around and found what I was looking for. I pulled out a map I bought, but I yanked it up and it got caught in the zipper and ripped. "NOOOO!" Edward kneeled over, laughing at me. "It's not funny!" I stomped my foot at him, but only wobbled as I seemed to have lost balance.

"Bella, you're a little bit drunk right now, but I'm sure that map was shit anyways. I would walk you home even if you weren't gonna invite me up." I rolled my eyes at him. Edward stopped and seriously looked at me, "What if you got lost or someone started following you or mugged you even? Creepy shit like that happens in the city and especially at this hour. It's when it comes to life. I'd gladly walk you home every night if it ensured me that you got home safely." Wow. I wasn't expecting that. That was really sweet.

"Really, Edward. I think that's a bit unnecessary, but thank you. My dad did give me pepper spray for a reason when I moved out here." I laughed and pulled that out of my bag to show him. I waved it around, "see?" Edward smirked and I nudged him. I shuffled the last few steps to the front of my building and I let go of his arm and stepped in front of him. "Well thanks for tonight, Edward." I said.

"Yeah it was fun. And really not a problem. I only live a few blocks down actually." He stood with is hands in his pockets and before I realized what I was doing I leaned into him and kissed him lightly on his cheek. He smelled like woodpine and aftershave. _Mhmm._ I suddenly realized what I had done as I heard a slight moan come from my lips that snapped me back to the present. I stepped away from him and put my hand over my mouth as Edward's head shot up to look at me. His emerald green eyes were staring into my chocolate ones. I didn't want to make this situation anymore awkward then it should be so I said goodnight quickly and stepped into my building. I turned around and saw that Edward through the glass doors, still standing where I left him. He had this smirk on his face as he rubbed the side of his face where my lips had just departed. He snapped out of it as sirens sounded from down the block. He turned back on path and started to walk home. I ran upstairs to my apartment and unlocked the door. I can't believe what I did. _Oh my god I must be drunk if I did that._

_Oh shit. _I just realized I still have to go into work tomorrow.

_FUCK. I'm gonna be hungover as balls._


End file.
